My prince
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Marik has basically hurt tea metally what will yami do about this? Al she watedto saw was Prince


My Prince

Created By: Princess Fluffy

Pairing: Yami/ Anzu

Summary:

Marik has threatened our young Anzu at the harbor after Yugi and Joey's duel. Yami will always lend a helping hand or a helping kiss, very cute no angst.

Note: There is an OC but she is not a very big character.

Quote:

Courage is magic and courage lies deep within your heart, embrace it for what its worth.

-Jesika Merchant

Story start:

I walked down to the harbor after telling the guys I needed to be alone for a little while. They understood for the most part but yugi still looked a little tense. I did care that he was worried about me but I wasn't very sure if I wanted to waver in my quest to the harbor. My eyes were a deep ocean blue and they seemed to gaze at the water. I stopped at the harbor my blue platform heels stepping against the wooden floorboards.

"Anzu Mazaki I didn't expect to see you around without your crew." I heard this voice. This voice haunted me in my sleep I couldn't believe he was here hunting my very presence. My brown hair swished around me as I turned to face him. I don't think I had ever known true fear but he had instilled that very feeling into every fiber of my body.

"Marik stay away from me." I had said my body shaking. He just smirked at how feeble my voice sounded. He lifted his millennium rod and it proceeded to glow. I heard someone call my name.

"Anzu!" I saw my best friend Ahiru get pushed back into the harbor by the rods extraordinary power. She flipped in the air and threw a ball of silver energy and he just dispelled it. She spun on her Pointe shoes creating a millennium eye in the midst of her body but it didn't affect him at all. He walked up to her and she stood defensively and defiantly, he lifted the rod and hit her in the face with it making her flying the harbor this time unconscious.

"Anzu you would do well to remember this." He walked up to me and I didn't even seem to blink I was so afraid, so scared of what would happen next.

"I will kill everyone you hold near and dear if you stand in my way. I know all about your sacred powers while your friends do not." I gasped. He pointed the rod at me and I fell into bliss into my own mind.

'_Where am I?' I looked around._

"**You are where you should be." I heard a voice say.**

'_What am I doing in a place like this?' I asked the abyss of darkness._

"**What you should be doing." It answered.**

'_What should I do now?' I looked around._

"**I don't know." I answered again**

"_Yami!"I cried, I wanted my prince here. _

"**Calm down or you will be controlled again." It warned gently**

'_I must leave this place.' I leapt to the platform next to me._

** "I will guide you out." It seemed almost ghostly. **

'_Who are you?' She appeared in fronts of me._

"**You are me. I am also you." We could pass for twins her hair was just longer.**

'_You're me?' I couldn't help but ask for I felt my eyes deceived me._

"**That's right; now let's get you out of here." She smiled.**

'_Yes I want to leave this place.' I lifted my hands I started to glow a faint white, floating to the darkness._

I woke up on the floor seeing the blue sky. I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:36 pm and I had left at 3. How could I have been unconscious that long?

"Anzu go home." Ahiru told me as she was still dripping wet from the water. I nodded and she walked off into the night.

Oh gosh the guys were gonna freak. I stood up made sure no one was looking and concentrated two pairs of angel wings emerged from my back. I flew up into the sky not knowing a silhouette was watching me.

'So this is what she's been hiding.' He smirked in the slightly darkened sky and walked back to where he came from. I arrived back at the kaiba corp. hotel and saw Joey hanging out in the pool and Tristan sitting the Jacuzzi next to serenity. I slipped passed them into the elevator effectively dodging anyone else.

I breathed a sigh of relief until I bumped into the chest of Yami. Uh oh I knew I was in trouble big trouble.

"Anzu where have you been?" He asked me in a tone that dared me to lie to his face, lie and face the consequences that's what his stare said.

"Um I told you I was going to go to the harbor." He glared at me long and hard. He took my hand and led me into my room that was conveniently right next to us. He sat me on the bed and stood up next to the mirror.

"Explain." He stated.

"Please sit." I told him gently.

"I'm an angel and I have always been. I came to your world to get a chance at a life like the Egyptian gods wanted for me. Why do you think I am not frightened by their very presence?" I felt my voice crack at the words that came out my mouth.

"But Marik sent me into my own mind and he threatened me." I started to sob and he pushed off the wall and walked to me and gathered me into his arms. I sobbed pitifully into his chest.

"The gods gave me this great power and I can't even fight." I cried.

"Anzu this is not your fight." He said to me but I knew this was just as much my fight as his.

"My prince." That just slipped out my mouth. I saw his eyes light up and then he smiled a gentle smile.

"I haven't heard that name in along time." He told me sweetly.

"Prince you look like you want to dispel the sorrow that lurks deep within your heart. Now it's my turn to help you." I stood up and walked over to my zune I scrolled down to don't wake me up from Mew mew power.

"_I know that,_

_You're out there,_

_I can hear you calling._

**I took his hand in mine and he pulled me close.**

_I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met._

_When you came along_

**I laid my head on his chest and he smiled at me.**

_And taught me how to be strong_

_Now nothings ever gonna be right if I'm wrong_

**He spun me around 4 times I felt like I had the grace of a swan.**

_Don't wake me up!_

_And tell me none of it's true._

**He put his hands on my waist.**

_Don't wake me up!_

_To live in a world without you._

**And spun me around 'til my back faced him. **

_Don't wake me up!_

_Don't wake me up!_

**He smiled at me.**

_Unless to tell me this dream is real._

_It seems like,_

**I smiled back at him.**

_So long ago,_

_I used to be so unsure._

**I couldn't help but notice the serene look in his eyes.**

_I didn't know that if our love would survive._

_But you set me free_

**I lifted my leg in a straight line.**

_Just by believing in me,_

_Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!_

_Don't wake me up!_

**He turned me so my back was facing him again.**

_And tell me none of it's true._

_Don't wake me up!_

_To live in a world without you._

**I lifted my leg in front of myself.**

_Don't wake me up!_

_Don't wake me up!_

**I leaned against him smiling.**

_Unless to tell me this dream is real (this dream is real)_

_Tell me this love is real."_

**He slid me into a slow split and smiled at me.**

I gazed quietly into his eyes and he took my chin in his hand and placed his lips over my own. They were feather soft and they soothed my raging spirit. He slipped his tongue passed my lips and I moaned slightly running my hands through his hair. He let me breathe for air and I couldn't help but blush. He gazed into my eyes once more those eyes bore into my very soul. Soon enough I was fast asleep.

'Heh sleeping spells always work. I still got it.' Her body glowed white for a few seconds then the three god cards appeared from where ever they were scattered.

"_Pharaoh continue to take care of our daughter."_ The winged dragon of Ra stated.

"We shall grant you her hand in marriage if that is what you wish." Slifer the sky dragon spoke out.

"**But if harm comes to her and you show no remorse we will use our power."** Obelisk the tormentor stated.

"Of course no harm will come to Anzu." He stated.

They nodded and disappeared.

He walked back over to her and kissed her forehead again a smile placing itself on her face. He brushed back her bangs.

'_Not while I'm around.'_

He walked out her room with a smile, she is my princess.

*Owari*

I hope you like my one shot I hope it's not garbage. Please review.


End file.
